1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical adapter for electronically coupling with two electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical adapter having an angle formed by a first electrical connector unit and a second electrical connector unit to electronically couple with the electrical connectors in a limited space.
2. The Related Art
Most electrical devices, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, digital recorders, personal digital assistants (PDA), universal serial bus (USB) disks, etc., are equipped with USB connectors. The electrical devices are popular and easy for use, furthermore, the electrical devices achieve more function by way of electronically coupling with another electrical device equipped with USB connectors.
However, the electrical devices have quite volume and then electronically coupling with the electrical devices in a limited space is not conveniently. For example, the USB disk typically includes a rigid housing having a USB connector. The notebook computer is typically provided with a USB connector at the rear end of the notebook computer. The USB connector of the USB disk is connected with the USB connector of the notebook computer. When the USB connector of the USB disk and the USB connector of the notebook computer are connected, the USB disk is protruded at the rear end of the notebook computer. That is, the rear end of the notebook computer needs an increased space. Therefore, it is not convenient to connect the USB disk to the notebook computer.